


you're aces with me

by Ser_Renity



Series: Ace!Grimmjow [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Acceptance, Ace!Grimmjow, Allll the nice things tbh, Asexual Character, Asexual Grimmjow, Asexuality, Comfort, Headcanon, M/M, Sappy as shit bc that is who I am, Yes sue me, post-624, yes let me just make that very clear like it isnt what the entire thing is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Renity/pseuds/Ser_Renity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-indulgent asexual!Grimmjow oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're aces with me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 624, maybe?  
> And I realize the title is corny omg  
> I don't know what else to say. I am embarrassed I wrote this. Enjoy.

* * *

 

 

“You’re what?” Ichigo asked incredulously and furrowed his brow. He was seated at his desk in his room and twirled a pencil between two fingers.

Grimmjow sighed and rolled his shoulders where he stood in the middle of the room.

  
”I am asexual,” he said and did not turn around; he tapped across the spines of the many books on the shelf in front of him. The titles ranged from medical instructions to fantasy novels.

  
“Are you serious?” Ichigo asked and put down the pen, “Or is this some sort of joke I am not getting?” He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled nervously.

  
Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder and the much he tried to pretend he was unaffected, there was still fear in his eyes. Just a tiny sliver, but it was enough.

  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be an ass,” Ichigo sighed, “I just wanted to make sure this was serious.”

  
They had been dating for a while, ever since the war with the Quincy ended and Grimmjow decided to stay in the human world. He had adjusted to the gigai quickly and worked part time in Urahara’s shop when he wasn’t busy crushing Hollows in the remains of Hueco Mundo.

  
Ichigo first decided they were friends when the Espada helped him through an embarrassing situation; soon after his visits to the shop grew more frequent and they got along better each time. Grimmjow was very straight forward: as soon as he developed an attraction he informed Ichigo of it and since then they had begun to tip-toe around the issue.

  
It was strange because it would be the first relationship either of them had; an evil spirit and a substitute soul reaper. It wasn’t like there were books on how to properly handle something like this.

  
“Just thought you should know,” Grimmjow said now and shrugged, “What you’re getting into, I mean.”

  
Ichigo nodded slowly and watched as the blue-haired Arrancar shifted almost anxiously.

  
“Well I-” he said and cleared his throat, “I can’t say I saw that coming.”

  
Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

  
“Heard that one before,” he muttered, “Followed by comments how I look like the kinda guy who shoves his dick up anyone’s ass, willing or not.”

  
“That’s horrible,” Ichigo said and frowned, “That isn’t what I meant at all. And whoever said that can fuck off.”

  
Grimmjow smirked and nodded. Some of the tension left his shoulders and he sat down on the bed, his back still weirdly stiff.

  
“What _did_ you mean?” he asked.

  
“I know it’s stupid,” Ichigo replied immediately, hoping to find the right words, “But I guess you are just a really sensual kind of person, with the way you dress and move and speak. Makes people think you are interested in everything sexual as well, I guess.”

  
Grimmjow snickered, but it brought a blush to his cheeks.

  
“Don’t go overboard now, Kurosaki,” he said, “Flattery won’t get you anywhere.”

  
Ichigo got up, stretched and walked over to the bed, plopping down next to his undead boyfriend.

  
“You know I am okay with it, right?” he asked and leaned back onto his elbows, “100 percent. I am not into you because you’re hot.”

  
Grimmjow laughed again and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

  
“Not only,” he added, “And not only because of sex. If that’s something you aren’t comfortable with then that’s no problem.”

  
They sat in silence for a while.

  
“I’d be 100% okay with ordering pizza now, to be honest,” Grimmjow said.

  
Ichigo punched him in the shoulder and they laughed; carefree, at ease now.

  
Grimmjow dropped his head on his human’s lap, stretching out like a cat.

  
“Thanks,” he said and closed his eyes.

  
“No need to thank me,” Ichigo replied and hummed, “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.”

  
“You’re a sappy piece of shit,” Grimmjow muttered and allowed his hair to be petted.

  
“Yeah, but you’re in love with me,” Ichigo answered and laughed, “So what does that make you?”

 

* * *

 


End file.
